1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to LCD projection apparatus and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus for projecting an LCD-generated image where the light source is thermally separated from the LCD means, yet is optically connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of projecting, particularly using the LCD format, it is desirable to maintain the LCD panel at a low temperature relative to the required projection light source to avoid degradation of the LCD panel due to exposure to the heat from the projection light source, which ultimately leads to the degradation of the projected image.
In addition, state of the art projection systems still use a high intensity light source in direct proximity to the image-generating apparatus, and attempt to cool said light source and image-generating apparatus utilizing an air flow drawn from the exterior of the device, which results in the introduction of undesired debris into the projection system.
Still further, when a moving projector is utilized, as in visual simulation applications, a light source used to illuminate the projection apparatus is caused to move commensurately, sometimes violently. This movement leads to premature rupture of the filament in the light source and consequent failure of the light source.
Still further, it is desirable in certain applications to limit the size of the projection apparatus per se, wherein placing the light source at a remote position with respect thereto would prove highly beneficial.
The inventor is not aware of any attempts to separate the LCD panel from the heat generated by the projection light source. An article entitled "Projection Selection" by Doug McElroy, Video Systems, January 1992, proposes to remove heat from the area between the lens and the CRT imaging apparatus. Others use a separate light source chamber where the light energy generated therein is conveyed exteriorally thereof by optical fibers, themselves arranged in artistic patterns or used to illuminate signs. The only known efforts in this latter regard are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,385 to Awai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,783 to Arai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,341 to Awai, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,660 to Robbins. The disclosure in each of the foregoing patents, however, relates expressly to ornamental-type fiber optic display devices (with the exception of the patent to Arai) and, therefore, do not provide a solution to the problem of heat degradation of LCD panels used for LCD projection. Arai teaches a spotlight having a pivotally separable housing and a cooling feature.